This is Us
by existence555
Summary: Korra and Asami tell their loved ones about their new relationship. Each chapter will feature Korrasami fluff and a different character finding out - Tenzin is up first! Some finale spoilers.
1. Tenzin

**A/N: I loved the way the series built their relationship up from the initial friendship to the end. Please review! I'll be doing more chapters of this in the coming weeks for sure. **

Korra was watching the waves from one of the many balconies on Air Temple Island when Asami came out to join her.

"Hey," Korra greeted her, without turning around.

"I thought I was being quiet this time," Asami laughed. "It really is impossible to sneak up on you."

She sat down next to Korra, who simply smiled.

"You weren't at dinner," Asami remarked.

"I was out here meditating," Korra said apologetically, reaching over to take Asami's hand in her own. "Didn't mean to miss it."

Asami looked down at their intertwined fingers before hesitantly opening her mouth again.

"Are you having doubts now that we're back?" she asked.

Korra blinked and turned to face Asami.

"Not at all," Korra told her, squeezing her hand. "Just wondering how to tell everyone."

"Well, you could tell me that before disappearing for an entire evening," Asami pointed out, though she couldn't help but smile. "I was worried."

"There's no need to be," Korra assured her. "I just missed the quiet of the Spirit World, so I came out here to meditate."

"You, of all people, missing the quiet?" Asami asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Now I'm even more worried."

"The Avatar is being spiritual – someone call the police!" Korra laughed, making Asami giggle along with her. "Anyway, all that contemplation was of some use. I think I'm going to go talk to Tenzin."

"Sounds like a plan," Asami smiled. "I'm going to head back to my place. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Korra agreed.

They got up and went back inside together before parting ways. A quick kiss goodbye and then Korra turned left to Tenzin and Pema's room and Asami right to return to Republic City.

For Korra, the walk felt long, but she was somehow still surprised when she ended up at the bedroom door. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Pema called.

Korra braced herself and walked inside.

"Tenzin, could I talk to you?" she asked.

Pema looked at Tenzin, who nodded.

"I'm going to go make sure Rohan is in bed," Pema announced. "He takes after his brother more than I could ever have imagined."

Pema gave Korra an encouraging pat on the arm before hurrying off to her youngest son's room. Korra smiled back at her before going to sit next to Tenzin.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded but offered no other response.

"Did something happen in the Spirit World?" Tenzin pressed on.

"Well, yes," Korra told him, finding her tongue once more. "But it was kind of happening before too."

"Jinorra and I are always here to help you with the spirits," Tenzin said, putting a reassuring arm on Korra's shoulder. "Did you find out more about the vines?"

Korra shook her head vehemently.

"No, it's about Asami!" she blurted out. "And me. About Asami and me."

"Did you have a fight?" Tenzin inquired. "Is that why she was at dinner today and you were not?"

"No, things are good between us," Korra assured him. "Better than good – they're great."

Korra bit her lip as Tenzin looked at her expectantly.

"They're really great," Korra said finally.

"That's good to hear," Tenzin replied, still perplexed. "She has always been a good friend to you."

Korra gathered her courage and looked Tenzin in the eye.

"But now I think she's more than that," Korra confessed. "Well, no. She's definitely more than that."

Tenzin, finally catching on to the point of the conversation, smiled.

"Asami is a wonderful woman," he told her. "As are you."

Korra returned his smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Tenzin," she said quietly.


	2. Varrick and Zhu Li

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Please review :)**

"Welcome back!" Varrick exclaimed. "Good to have you around again, partner."

Asami nodded unenthusiastically as she looked around at what was formerly her office and now seemed to be an endless sea of paper and scrap metal.

"Varrick, you have your own office right next door," she reminded him.

"You bet I do!" Varrick agreed. "But I can't even see the windows in that one! Zhu Li is in there right now trying to see if there's anything worth saving before we burn everything."

"Burn everything?!" Asami asked incredulously.

"It's something Zhu Li and I came up with on our honeymoon!" Varrick told her. "A safe method to get rid of all the useless junk everyone has lying around. It's gonna be big, I'm telling you now as my business partner that this idea is gold!"

"It might be best to just stick to Republic City's trash system," Asami sighed.

Varrick glared at her as she began to make her way to her desk.

"Trips to the Spirit World don't keep Future Industries going, Asami!" he insisted. "You've got to let Zhu Li and I fly! Our ideas have never failed before."

"Remember when you two created the weapon that nearly destroyed the city?" Asami asked pointedly.

Varrick couldn't come up with anything to say, but Zhu Li showed up at the door to save him.

"To be fair, the weapon was quite a success," Zhu Li said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Just not for Republic City."

Asami rolled her eyes and just barely stopped herself from sticking her tongue out at the both of them. She hadn't thought that anything could make Varrick more insufferable, but apparently marriage had.

"It's good to have you back, Asami," Zhu Li smiled. "How was the Spirit World?"

"It was wonderful," Asami replied. "Thank you for asking."

It was her turn to glare at Varrick, who of course had not said anything about her trip except that it wasn't doing any good for the company.

"Oh, come on!" Varrick groaned. "Give us the real dish! What went down between you and Korra?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Asami sighed. She turned to Zhu Li in hopes of avoiding the question, but she looked just as curious.

"If you must know, Korra and I are a couple now," Asami said finally.

Zhu Li and Varrick gasped simultaneously, and Varrick bounded over to Asami and enveloped her in a hug.

"You did the thing!" he exclaimed proudly. "Zhu Li, I told you so!"

"Varrick, as I recall, I called it long before you did," Zhu Li protested.

"Ah well, we're one now so it all counts," Varrick retorted, waving her claims away. "But remember, we're talking about Asami and Korra!"

Asami shifted uncomfortably; Varrick's arms were still wrapped around her. He seemed too proud of Asami's romantic achievement to let go.

"You certainly are a power couple," Zhu Li remarked.

"No kidding!" Varrick agreed. "You bagged the Avatar! There's only one of those, you know?"

"Thanks," Asami said hesitantly. "I'm glad you guys are so happy for us. Could you maybe stop hugging me now?"

Zhu Li expertly peeled the still gushing Varrick off of Asami with an apologetic smile.

"Your story would make a great mover," Zhu Li told her.

"From romantic rivals to lovers!" Varrick yelled. "It would sell like crazy!"

"Well, now that we've all agreed that we're happy, can we do some work?" Asami asked, with an exasperated smile. "I feel like I'm so behind after being in the Spirit World."

"I've brought over our blueprints for the Junk Burner," Zhu Li replied. "What do you think?"

"Perhaps we should focus on other projects for now," Asami suggested. "After all, there is a lot of rebuilding to do."

Zhu Li nodded, but Varrick looked outraged.

"Look, just because you're going out with the Avatar doesn't mean you can shoot down our ideas like that!" he told her. "This is our first invention as husband and wife! And it might be helpful for some of the rubble."

Asami softened; as much as Varrick got on her nerves, she did appreciate his creative genius, and once in a while, even his friendship.

"That's a fair point," Asami acknowledged. "Make sure to test it in here first. I can't work like this."

"You got it!" Varrick grinned, grabbing Zhu Li's hand and running over to the office next door to resume working on the Junk Burner.

Once they were gone, Asami hardly had a moment to compose herself before there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"You seem tense," Korra commented, as she walked in. "We're supposed to get lunch, remember?"

"Thank god it's you," Asami smiled. "I just saw Varrick and Zhu Li for the first time since getting back. It was exhausting, to say the least."

"I'm sure they had a lot of questions," Korra laughed.

"You bet," Asami replied, getting up and walking towards the door. "Let's get out of here, hopefully they'll have cleared out some of this stuff by the time I get back."

"I wouldn't count on it," Korra grinned, taking Asami's hand and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Don't say that," Asami groaned.

As they left, they were too immersed in each other to notice Varrick and Zhu Li spying on them from the office next door.

"Oh, Zhu Li," Varrick lamented. "We were dethroned so fast from our spot as Republic City's number one power couple."

Zhu Li sighed in agreement and turned back to the blueprints in her hands.

"Maybe we could rise back up if we perfect the Junk Burner?" she suggested.

"She's the Avatar!" Varrick pointed out. "The only way to regain our spot is to break them up!"

Zhu Li glared at him, and Varrick put his hands up in surrender.

"Junk Burner it is," he agreed.


	3. Hiroshi Sato

**A/N: Happy New Year, guys! Thanks for all of your favorites and follows and especially your reviews :)**

Asami walked into the graveyard, flowers in hand. This was the first time she was visiting her father since they had buried him, and she wanted some time alone before Korra joined her.

She walked past the rows of other graves before finally coming to the one she was looking for. After gently putting the bouquet down, she stepped back to look at the gravestone.

"Hi Dad," Asami said. "It's me. I'm back from the Spirit World."

She had known not to expect a response, but she hadn't expected the silence to hurt her this much. She bit her lip to hold back the tears and put a hand on the smooth stone to steady herself.

"It was a great trip," Asami went on. "The Spirit World is terrifying, but it's beautiful. It was really nice to get away from the city, especially after what happened…"

As she trailed off, she couldn't control her tears anymore.

"I still can't believe that you're gone," Asami admitted. "When I was away, it was easy to pretend that you were still in your cell, but I can't do it anymore. I know why you did what you did, but you had already redeemed yourself in my eyes. I love you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Korra approaching the graveyard, so she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Well, here she comes," Asami said shakily. "I know you've met her before, but this is a little different. I don't know how much you could tell from our conversations earlier, but Korra and I are together now. I've never been so happy to be with someone."

"Talking about me?" Korra asked, as she joined Asami in standing in front of Hiroshi's grave.

"Well, Varrick has been a better business partner than before," Asami replied, turning to Korra and attempting a smile.

Korra could immediately tell that Asami had been crying. Asami was effortlessly beautiful, but even she got a little puffy eyed when there were tears involved. Korra put a hand on Asami's lower back, pulling her closer.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me," Korra told her. "I came here to support you."

"That means a lot, especially after everything he did," Asami said, looking down in shame.

Korra reached up to tenderly push the hair out of Asami's face.

"He saved us all in the end," Korra reminded her. "And I know how much you loved him."

Asami easily melted into Korra's embrace, and her tears began to flow again.

"It's hard being back without him," Asami admitted.

"I know," Korra said, rubbing Asami's back reassuringly.

After about a minute, Asami sniffed and pulled back. She then held out her hand to Korra, who took it happily, and they both turned to face the gravestone once more.

"Well, here she is, Dad," Asami declared. "That was the big thing I came to tell you."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"You know, when I started dating Mako, Dad only asked me a few questions," Asami told Korra, a smile spreading across her face. "The general safety questions of course, but he said the important one was if I was happy. And now, I really am."

"I am too," Korra smiled, squeezing Asami's hand.

The couple shared the moment in blissful quiet before the corner of Korra's mouth quirked up in a mischievous smirk.

"I want to kiss you, but it doesn't seem appropriate in front of your dad," Korra said quietly.

"I think I'm ready to go too," Asami replied, before touching the top of the gravestone with her free hand. "I'll be back soon, Dad."

They only made it a few rows down the graveyard before Korra pulled her into a long kiss.

"I don't think he could've seen from there, right?" Korra asked.

"Well, it is my dad," Asami pointed out half-seriously. "He's probably already built himself a telescope."

"Well he said as long as you're happy, it's alright," Korra smiled.

Asami just laughed and pulled her into another kiss.


	4. Bolin

**A/N: Got really caught up in school for a while. Here is the next chapter, hope there are still people reading! Please review :) **

Bolin looked at Asami, then Korra, then back at Asami once more.

"So, you guys are back from the Spirit World?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're sitting right here," Korra pointed out.

Bolin poked each of them, Korra on the cheek and Asami on the shoulder.

"That does seem to be true," he admitted.

Korra and Asami exchanged looks of amusement as Bolin continued to stare them down. He suddenly began to sniff the air around them.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" Asami inquired.

"I smell something," Bolin replied. "Something fishy!"

"Well, this is a seafood restaurant," Korra told him, motioning to the tables around them.

"Oh yeah!" Bolin exclaimed. "Silly me!"

Korra reached for Asami's hand under the table and intertwined their fingers together. Bolin narrowed his eyes again, examining his two friends thoroughly.

"That was a nice try," he told them. "I think something is up. You didn't read my diary, did you?"

"I didn't know you kept a diary, Bolin," Asami said.

"I don't!" Bolin retorted, with a nervous laugh. "I was trying to trick you into lying, and then I would _know_ that something was up."

Korra sighed and held her free hand up to her forehead to massage her temples.

"Bolin, I've seen you write in your diary," she told him. "But I promise, neither of us read it. The truth is, we invited you to dinner with us so that we could be the first ones to tell you about our relationship."

Asami hid her giggle behind her own free hand as Bolin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Relationship?" he replied. "You guys are… dating? Dating? Dating each other?!"

"Dating," Korra said, nodding.

"Each other," Asami confirmed.

"What?!" Bolin exclaimed. "How could you do this to me?!"

Asami's lips were parted in worry, but Korra squeezed her hand comfortingly. Bolin had a big mouth, but it was best to hear him out before coming to any conclusions about what he was going to say.

"You are making me third wheel right now!" Bolin mourned. "I could've invited Opal, and here I am like an idiot sitting with you guys."

Asami's worried look made way for a smile.

"Sorry, Bolin," she apologized. "We wanted to tell you by ourselves, since you mean so much to us and all."

Bolin gulped, and tears began to form in his eyes. He reached across the table and pulled them both into a hug.

"You mean so much to me too!" he told them. "I love you guys!"

When he let go and began wiping his tears away, Asami grinned at Korra.

"You owe me dinner," she said triumphantly. "Told you he would cry!"

"You _made_ him cry!" Korra protested. "Thanks a lot, Bolin."

Bolin smiled brightly at her in response, completely oblivious to the bet Korra and Asami had made about him.

"Think of all the fun double dates we can go on!" he exclaimed. "Mako never would've agreed to all the cool stuff I want to do, but now that you guys are a couple, we can do it all! Mover premieres, baby air bison cuddling, romantic canoe rides in that brown river near the factory…"

As Bolin continued to list off adventurous date ideas, Asami turned to Korra, a relieved look on her face.

"I was scared he wouldn't take it well," Asami whispered. "But this is amazing, especially after he started living with that grandmother of his."

"We should still keep it a secret from her," Korra whispered back. "Wouldn't want to shock her into an early grave."

As they turned back to Bolin, they caught the tail end of his glorious rant.

"And Asami, you have nothing to worry about!" Bolin finished cheerfully. "What happened between me and Korra is long over with."

Korra and Asami laughed, but Bolin remained serious.

"You may laugh, but you've got to be open and honest with your partner about past relationships!" he insisted. "I got into real trouble with Opal when Eska somehow got my address and started sending me crazy mail again. One of the letters literally exploded in Opal's face…"

"It was one date!" Korra reminded him. "Nothing happened!"

"Honesty is the best policy," Bolin said serenely.

"Thank you, Bolin," Asami giggled. "I did always suspect that Korra was hiding the details of her sordid past."

"You've got to consider all those past lives," Bolin pointed out. "All the love and the loss – men, women, benders, non-benders, spirits…"

Asami turned to him thoughtfully.

"I didn't think about it that way," she mused.

"Spirits?!" Korra exclaimed. "You think former Avatars dated spirits?"

"No judgment here," Bolin replied, putting his hands in the hair innocently. "I just want my friend Asami to think about what she's getting into."

Suddenly, Asami looked at Korra in horror.

"You married Katara!" she realized aloud.

"That wasn't me," Korra groaned.

"You're Fire Lord Zuko's grandfather!" Bolin added.

"Great-grandfather, technically," Korra replied. "But—"

"Ah-hah, so you admit it!" Bolin interrupted. "Asami, are you sure you can date a woman with great-grandchildren? It's a big responsibility."

Upon hearing this, Korra could do nothing but put her head in her hands. Bolin continued to wonder out loud about the consequences of being in a relationship with such an experienced woman, but Asami laughed it off and put a loving arm around the sullen Avatar.

"Don't worry," Asami grinned, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Korra's cheek. "I accept you, past lives and all."


	5. Tonraq and Senna

**A/N: I had a request for Tonraq and Senna to be next, so here it is! Please review :) **

"Sweetie, it's so nice to have you home even if it's just for a little bit," Senna smiled.

For the first time in a long time, Senna, Tonraq, and Korra were enjoying a quiet dinner in their Southern Water Tribe home. Korra returned her mother's smile before turning away to look down at her plate.

"I still can't quite call Republic City home," she admitted.

"Well, you're doing a lot of good out there," Tonraq told her, putting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We're so proud of you."

"And you have such wonderful friends," Senna added. "We're so glad that they're there for you."

Korra used the mention of her friends to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"Actually, one of my friends is coming to join me here," Korra said casually. "I hope you guys don't mind."

Tonraq and Senna exchanged looks of confusion.

"Of course not," Senna replied. "We love to have your friends over. Who is it?"

"Is it Mako again?" Tonraq asked, unable to wait for Korra to answer. "Are you two back together?"

"Well, not exac—" Korra began.

"I'm not really sure about him, Korra," Tonraq interrupted. "He's a good guy, but I'm not sure he's right for…"

He trailed off when he realized that his usually good-natured wife was glaring at him.

"Let Korra finish," Senna told him.

Korra grinned at her mother before continuing on.

"Do you remember how I wrote you guys some letters?" she asked. "I was saying that someone who I thought was a friend was shaping up to be more than that but that I wasn't really sure yet?"

"Oh, so it worked out?" Senna asked delightedly. "Who is the lucky guy?"

Before Korra could answer, Tonraq broke in again.

"Is it General Iroh?" he guessed. "You just can't shake this firebender bug, can you?"

"Dad, come on," Korra groaned. "If you want to know, you have to let me talk. She's going to be here soon."

Tonraq didn't seem to notice the little detail Korra had just revealed, but Senna raised her eyebrows.

"_She_?" Senna asked.

Korra took a deep breath before facing her mother.

"It's Asami, Mom," Korra confessed.

Senna bit her lip and looked over at Tonraq. He took his wife's hand in his own and squeezed it comfortingly, but he was just as shocked – his mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"I guess I kind of sprang it on you, I'm sorry," Korra sighed, trying to hide her disappointment at her parents' reaction. "Maybe I shouldn't have—"

"But what about grandchildren?" Senna blurted out. "How are you going to…?"

Korra looked from her mother to her father in confusion.

"Well, it's a new relationship, so it's not like we've talked about it," Korra replied slowly. "But I assume we would adopt."

Upon hearing this, Tonraq and Senna breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"Oh, sweetie, thank goodness," Senna smiled. "Asami is a lovely girl."

"You could have told us before, you know," Tonraq said. "We didn't know – we were just a bit shocked, that's all. You picked a real winner – she is literally a genius!"

"Well, I didn't know either before," Korra told them, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "You're not upset?"

Senna reached out to take her daughter's hand and smiled.

"We're only surprised," Senna assured her. "It seems like you're very happy, Korra. That's all we've ever wanted for you."

"That, and grandchildren," Tonraq added. "Well, for ourselves. Children for you."

Korra looked at her parents quizzically.

"This is the life of empty nesters, honey," Senna explained.

"Pray that your children don't move too far away from you and Asami," Tonraq said sagely.

"It's a new relationship!" Korra repeated, though she felt her cheeks warm at the thought.

A knock at the door saved her from any more of her parents' comments, for the moment.

"That's probably her," Korra said, getting up. "Be cool, okay?"

Senna, as she did anytime she had an opportunity to embarrass her daughter, pasted a huge smile on her face.

"How's this, sweetie?" she asked, through her teeth.

Tonraq chuckled, but Korra just sighed and opened the door. A brightly smiling Asami, dressed in Water Tribe furs, was on the other side.

"I'm so glad you're here," Korra told her. "They've gone a bit crazy, I think."

"Like parents, like daughter," Asami grinned. "Happy to be here."

"Asami, why don't you come on in?" Senna called. "We have some leftovers if you'd like."

"I'm alright, thank you," Asami replied. "I had something to eat on my trip."

She brushed Korra's hand gently with her own before walking inside, and Korra smiled.

"How about some hot tea to warm you up?" Tonraq suggested. "We can put some water to boil."

"Now that sounds wonderful," Asami said graciously, as she and Korra joined Tonraq at the table. "If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"No trouble at all," Senna told her. "Korra, do you mind helping me over here?"

Korra eyed her father suspiciously for a moment, but he showed no signs of the craziness he had displayed before. So, she shrugged and went to the kitchen to keep her mother company.

"She's grown even prettier than she was before," Senna remarked, so that only Korra could hear her. "And I read about all the amazing things she does in the papers, you know."

"You don't have to remind me," Korra groaned. "She's out of my league, I know."

After filling the kettle and putting it on the stove, Senna turned to her daughter and shook her head.

"Nobody is out of your league," she said firmly. "You are beautiful, you are brave, and you are strong. Not to mention you survived being raised by your father and came out this great – that is a real achievement, sweetheart."

At the mention of her father, Korra turned to see how Asami was faring. She just managed to catch Tonraq springing the question on the unsuspecting genius.

"…so what are your thoughts on children?" Tonraq inquired.

"I've always wanted children," Asami said brightly, not missing a beat. "I'm an only child just like Korra, but I was a bit lonely, so maybe two or three? Four seems like a bit much, but I guess time will tell."

In response, Tonraq grinned and gave Korra a rather unsubtle thumbs-up sign. Korra was beginning to think this situation couldn't get any worse, but her mother quickly showed her that it could. Senna, with an ever-widening grin on her face, turned to Asami as well.

"Welcome to the family, dear," she told her. "I think you'll fit right in here."

By the time Korra unfroze and managed to look over at Asami herself, it was too late. Tonraq and Asami were talking politics, and Senna had joined them with some fresh mugs of tea. As the Avatar watched her girlfriend chatter away with her parents, she sighed, likely not for the last time that night.

"This is a new relationship," Korra muttered, to herself more than anyone else.

"Korra, don't you want to come join us?" Asami asked, smiling.

Korra returned her smile and walked over to her family. This — her parents, the warmth of her childhood house, and now Asami — this was home.


	6. Lin and Su Beifong

Korra walked briskly through the police station, not stopping to address the whispers around her.

"Isn't that Avatar Korra?" one officer asked another. "If she's here, something must be going down."

Korra bit her lip – she was wondering herself what had happened. It wasn't often that she got a direct call from Lin asking her to come to her office. Mentally shaking off her worries, Korra knocked on the police chief's door.

"Come in!" Lin called.

Korra opened the door and was surprised to find not one, but two Beifong sisters sitting behind the desk.

"Oh, Korra!" Su exclaimed. "So lovely to see you."

She got up to hug the confused Avatar.

"Good to see you too," Korra told her, returning the hug. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"Everything is most definitely _not_ okay," Lin said.

Korra's mind was racing with possibilities. She hadn't heard anything recent about the spirits, but it seemed to be about time for them to making trouble. Was it an entirely new threat that she hadn't considered? Did Zaheer, by some awful miracle, escape? Had Bolin joined the forces of a wannabe dictator again?

"Ignore her, Korra," Su laughed, returning to her seat. "Lin is just being a grouch."

"I don't see why this is even necessary," Lin grumbled.

Korra sat down across from the two with a frown.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Republic City's police department is a bit low on funds," Su explained.

"But Raiko doesn't agree," Lin said, shaking her head.

If the sisters didn't look so serious, Korra would have sighed with relief. Finally, she was needed for something that wouldn't destroy the world if she made one wrong move.

"So what's the plan?" Korra asked.

Lin rolled her eyes, but Su nearly lit up with excitement.

"We're going to hold a gala!" Su declared. "A beautiful, metal gala, the likes of which Republic City has never seen before. My whole team is coming in from Zaofu to help out. And not just the metalbenders – I've got my chef planning out the perfect gourmet meal to accompany the event. It's going to be a few months from now, but the perfect event takes plenty of planning!"

"As I'm sure you can see, it wasn't my idea," Lin muttered to the now grinning Korra.

"But you did admit that it was a good one!" Su pointed out. "We were hoping that you would be our guest of honor. If you come and talk about the importance of the Republic City Police Department, it would be a great help."

"I would love to," Korra replied. "Well, I wouldn't _love _to. But I would do anything for you and Lin, and of course the police force. I'm happy to help out."

Lin shot her a wry smile, and Su grinned.

"I'm sure you've been to tons of these things," Su said. "But do you have any questions?"

Korra thought about it for a second before coming to a realization.

"Yeah, actually," she answered. "Is it okay to bring a plus one?"

"If you want to subject another person to this, that's your decision," Lin told her.

"Who did you want to bring?" Su asked, pointedly ignoring her sister's comment.

"I was hoping to bring Asami," Korra said casually.

"Oh, Asami is already on the list," Lin replied. "Did you want to bring someone else instead?"

Korra paused for a minute and cleared her throat.

"Actually," she said. "I wanted to bring Asami as my date."

The room was quiet for a moment as the two sisters processed what Korra had just told them.

"That'll get some interest in this thing," Lin remarked. "The Avatar and her CEO-inventor girlfriend coming out to support the police together?"

Korra looked at Su, who appeared to still be thinking.

"Su, what do you think?" Lin probed, seeing the apprehension in Korra's face.

"Well, I hadn't anticipated having a power couple!" Su said finally, beaming. "This is even better than expected. If you two come together, the donors will be out in full force. Everyone will want to meet you!"

Korra returned her smile, relieved for the second time in the conversation.

"You and Asami make a lovely couple," Su told her. "She is brilliant."

"Thank you," Korra acknowledged, with a slight blush. "She really is."

Lin raised an eyebrow in response to Korra's embarrassment.

"You know," Lin remarked. "Aang used to get that same look when he was talking about Katara."

Su hid a laugh behind a polite hand as Korra's cheeks reddened further.

"If you don't mind, I'll just make sure it's okay with Asami before you start making calls," Korra said. "I'll be right back."

She ignored the knowing look that remained on Lin's face and hurried outside the office to call Asami. Relieved to find sanctuary in the small corner where the phone was located, Korra dialed Asami's number.

"Hello?" Asami answered.

"Hey," Korra replied, instinctively smiling at the sound of Asami's voice. "I had a quick question for you."

"Good, because I've only got a minute," Asami told her.

Korra heard a suspicious crashing noise in the background and was about to express her concern when she heard Varrick shouting.

"Don't ask," Asami laughed, reading her mind. "What's up?"

"Lin and Su are holding a fundraising gala for the police department," Korra explained.

"Oh, that's great!" Asami exclaimed. "Do you think Lin will wear a dress?"

Korra contemplated the image of Lin in a dress briefly before moving on.

"Doubt it," she snorted. "Anyway, they want me to be the guest of honor. And I asked if I could bring you as my date, and they were really excited about it."

There was silence for a moment as Asami processed what Korra had just said.

"You want to go public?" Asami asked slowly.

"Not if you don't want to!" Korra replied. "Just thought it might be a good time. It's not for another few months, so we'd still have some time to tell everyone else before it hits the press and all."

Korra held her breath for the next few moments, suddenly wishing that she had waited to gauge Asami's reaction in person.

"We really don't have to," Korra assured her. "I just thought..."

"You thought right," Asami told her firmly, and Korra could practically hear her smiling.

Suddenly, the sound of metal clattering to the ground made it impossible to hear anything on the call.

"Asami?" Korra asked. "Everything alright?"

Her worries quickly faded when the next sound she heard was Asami scolding Varrick.

"Varrick, if you do that _one more time, _I swear!" Asami shouted. "You could have killed us all!"

"I guess you should go take care of that," Korra laughed. "It's a date, then?"

"It's a date," Asami agreed. "Oh, and Korra?"

Korra said nothing, simply waiting for Asami to finish her thought.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend," Asami told her. "And not just because I need you to go into the Avatar state and kill Varrick for me."

"Happy to do anything that brings balance to the world," Korra said, with a grin. "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," Asami giggled back, before hanging up.

Korra hung up as well, and walked back to Lin's office with the same smile pasted on her face. She would certainly have to face more teasing from Lin, but she was too happy to not let it show.


	7. Air Babies

Korra was eating a quiet dinner with Pema and the kids when Meelo decided to put forth a question.

"Hey Korra?" he said, through a mouthful of food. "Where's Asami?"

Jinora looked up from the book in her lap to see how the Avatar would respond, and Korra swallowed her food hard.

"I think she's out for dinner in Republic City," Korra shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Before Meelo could respond, Ikki piped up.

"She's over here like, every day!" Ikki exclaimed. "What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

Pema shot her daughter a stern glare.

"Ikki, let's not pry," she told her.

"Korra, you and Asami fight?" Rohan asked.

"Is she coming back?!" Meelo said worriedly.

Korra looked at them, suppressing a grin when she saw how crestfallen the boys seemed. Pema looked in amusement to her oldest daughter, who was watching the scene unfold with a knowing smile.

"We didn't have a fight," Korra assured everyone. "She's coming by after dinner actually."

"Oh good," Meelo sighed. "She has beautiful hair. Do you think she'll let me touch it?"

"Probably not, Meelo," Ikki replied, shaking her head.

"Probably not," Korra agreed.

"But she lets _you_ touch her hair!" Meelo protested. "I've seen it!"

"They're _friends_, Meelo," Ikki explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of _course_ she can touch her hair."

Korra was going to let the issue rest, as she knew the little airbenders had big mouths, but Jinora didn't want to let her slide so easily.

"I don't let _my_ friends touch _my_ hair," Jinora pointed out.

Meelo and Ikki contemplated this thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. Korra looked at Jinora with narrowed eyes, but the oldest airbender child just blinked in response.

"But I've seen _Kai_ touch your hair, Jinora," Korra teased.

Pema hid a smile behind her hand, while Ikki gasped in realization.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "Kai touches your hair sometimes!"

Jinora's cheeks reddened, but she was determined not to back down.

"Well, Kai is my _boyfriend_," she declared. "That's why."

Pema laughed and pinched her daughter's cheek. Ikki mock-vomited, and her younger brothers soon imitated her.

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it to us, sweetheart," Pema said. "Maybe don't tell your father just yet – he's in severe denial."

Jinora looked at Korra out of the corner of her eye, but Korra caught her and smirked.

"So," Jinorra continued loudly. "I let my _boyfriend_ touch my hair, and Asami lets _Korra_ touch her hair."

"Korra is Asami's boyfriend!" Meelo shouted.

Pema burst out laughing, while Korra brought her hand to her forehead in exasperation. Jinora bit her lip, content to let her siblings ask the questions she had in her head.

"Korra, do you love Asami?" Ikki asked.

"Korra, does Asami love _you_?" Meelo added.

"She's so smart and pretty," Ikki sighed.

"Can you ask her if I can touch her hair?" Meelo inquired seriously.

"Me too, me too!" Rohan chimed in.

"Can I go along on a date with you?" Ikki asked.

"Can I just go on a date with _her_?" Meelo amended.

"_Kids_!" Pema warned.

"Yes, I think that's enough," Korra agreed, giggling. "Now, to answer all of your questions… It's a little soon for love, for either of us. Rohan and Meelo, I can ask her if you can touch her hair, but I don't think she'll say yes. Ikki, you can go on a date with us. Meelo, you can_not_ go on a date with her. Jinora, thank you _so much_ for making this whole conversation happen. Pema, I admire you more than ever for dealing with _this_ everyday. "

Pema smiled and nodded in gracious acknowledgment, a gesture Jinora copied perfectly but with an extra hint of smugness. Ikki and Rohan looked at each other, eyes lighting up, but Meelo was still left disappointed.

"Aw man," Meelo sighed.

His mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe when you're older, Meelo," Pema suggested.

"It was great telling all of you about my relationship," Korra grinned, standing up and picking up her plate. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go meet Asami now."

The kids joined together in a chorus of "_ooooooh_" as Korra left the room to go meet Asami, who had just arrived to the island.

"Hey," Asami greeted her, with a smile.

"Hi," Korra replied.

They reached out to each other at the same time, meeting in the middle and joining hands.

"How was dinner?" Korra asked, as they began to take their usual walk around the island.

"Don't even get me started," Asami sighed, rolling her eyes. "I _hate_ these business dinners."

"I know you do," Korra told her, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Necessary evil," Asami shrugged. "How was your dinner?"

Korra grinned, thinking back to what had gone on during dinner with Pema and family.

"Well, the air babies know about us now," she said.

"Oh?" Asami replied, raising an eyebrow in interest. "I thought Jinora already knew."

"Well, our resident angsty teenager decided everyone else should know too," Korra grumbled good-naturedly.

"How did they take it?" Asami asked.

They sat down on a nearby bench, and Asami looked at Korra, waiting intently for the answer.

"Jinora, as I said, was smug," Korra began. "Ikki was excited, and she wants to join us on a date. And Rohan wants me to ask you if he can touch your hair."

"And Meelo?" Asami prodded.

"Meelo also wants to touch your hair," Korra replied, before hesitating for a moment. "And he wants to go on a date with you."

Asami threw her head back and laughed.

"I love that kid," she said, between giggles.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Korra warned.

"Too late!" Meelo shouted, emerging from behind a nearby bush. "I knew it! I love you too, Asami!"

Asami took one look at him and dissolved into giggles all over again.

"Great," Korra grumbled.

"Oh, Korra," Asami grinned, taking her hand. "You're the only girl for me."

Korra returned her smile, and they resumed their walk. Meelo, still behind them, remained undeterred.

"But I'm a _man_!" he called.

At this point, Korra and Asami could do nothing but sigh.


	8. Mako

**A/N: I heard some of you guys wanted to see Mako? Please review :) **

Uncharacteristically, Korra got to Asami's office fifteen minutes early for the meeting. She knocked on the door, only to realize that it was already ajar.

"Asami?" Korra called, going in and closing the door behind her.

The office was still as messy as the last time she had visited, and she had to step over various stacks of papers and scraps of metal before getting to Asami's desk.

"Hey," Asami greeted her, with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the mess – Varrick and Zhu Li have been having some trouble perfecting the Junk Burner."

Korra bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the exasperated look on Asami's face.

"You really have your hands full here," Korra remarked.

Asami sighed in acknowledgement, prompting Korra to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"You're doing a great job," she reassured Asami.

Asami grinned and pulled back to find Korra looking so serious that she had to kiss her, making them both smile.

"Thanks," Asami told her. "It's good to know you're here for me. Speaking of which, why are you here so _early_? I figured you'd barge in ten minutes late and I'd have to make awkward small talk until then."

Korra glared at Asami, who in response batted her eyelashes innocently and waited for an answer.

"I was nervous," Korra confessed, dropping into one of the chairs around Asami's desk. "I mean, this is just a weird situation, right? Especially for us to just drop on him now?"

Asami took her own seat behind the desk but reached out to take Korra's hand.

"It is," she agreed. "I didn't think that Mako would be assigned to head up our police detail – not that we even need one in the first place. But think about it, we were going to tell him soon anyway. After all, Bolin can't keep his mouth shut for long."

"I think this is Lin's idea of a joke," Korra mourned, reaching her free hand up to massage her temple.

"Her sense of humor has always been questionable," Asami laughed. "But hey, maybe this is normal for her. She works with Tenzin and Pema all the time!"

"Lin only dated one of them," Korra grumbled.

Asami laughed again and squeezed Korra's hand.

"It's going to be okay," Asami promised. "I know you were gone for a long time, but I could always see how much Mako cared about you. He's not going to let this bother him – at least not for long."

A knock at the door prevented Korra from responding. The Avatar bolted out of her seat immediately, while the composed Asami just shook her head and smiled.

"Come in!" Asami called.

Mako entered the room and looked over at them.

"Might take me a while to get over there," he said, looking around the office with a raised eyebrow.

"Take your time!" Korra exclaimed, her voice pitched higher than usual.

Mako smiled good-naturedly, while Asami motioned for her anxious companion to sit back down. Mako made his way across the room and sat down in the chair next to Korra, across from Asami.

"So, you guys excited for the gala?" Mako asked conversationally. "I'm pretty surprised you even agreed to this, Korra."

"Su knows I'd do anything for Lin," Korra sighed. "And she knows just how to take advantage."

"How did _you_ get roped into this, Mako?" Asami laughed. "I thought you swore your bodyguarding days were over."

"Don't even ask," Mako replied, with a smile. "Having Lin as a boss is never boring, I'll give you that. I do have a couple of business questions for you though, before we move on to trading our most traumatic Lin experiences – I've had at least three since we last did this."

"You know Bolin hates when we leave him out," Asami reprimanded him.

"Bolin has a hundred new ones every week," Korra complained. "He's scared every time he sees her picture in the newspaper!"

The three friends exchanged a long round of laughs before Mako brought them back on topic.

"So, first standard question," he said decisively, pulling out his notepad. "Should I have a team for each of you, or are you planning on standing around together all night?"

"Standing around together all night," Asami replied, with a smile.

Taking the response as sarcasm, Mako laughed.

"Two teams it is then," he said.

Korra shot Asami a worried look, but Asami bravely continued on.

"One team is all you'll need, Mako," Asami told him. "Korra and I are going to the gala together."

Korra, full of nervous energy, jumped in before the confused Mako could react.

"Besides, we've already got me for protection!" Korra pointed out. "I am the Avatar, after all."

Asami reached over to take Korra's hand in hers, for the first time since Mako had entered.

"What I think Korra is failing to say is that she is the guest of honor at the gala," Asami continued. "And I'm her date."

"Right," Korra agreed, finding her tongue at last. "We're going to the gala together – as a couple."

Mako stared at them, dumbfounded, but after a moment found his voice.

"Good one, guys," he told them, with an awkward laugh. "My two ex-girlfriends are now dating each other, very funny."

They stared right back at him, and Asami cleared her throat and motioned to their intertwined hands for emphasis.

"Not a joke," Korra said gently. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

"As you can see, this is _pretty_ awkward," Asami added, smiling.

Mako looked at his two ex-girlfriends and began to laugh.

"It all makes sense now," he said. "The letters, the Spirit World trip, the way that Asami is _always_ at Air Temple Island… It's all falling into place."

The relieved couple began to laugh along with him.

"You call yourself a detective?" Korra snorted.

"I just didn't realize, okay?" Mako retorted.

He didn't admit that his lingering feelings for Korra hadn't allowed him to even consider the possibility of them being a couple, but Asami recognized the look on his face well.

"We didn't mean to blindside you," Asami told him. "If you're not okay with this—"

"There's nothing to not be okay with," Mako interrupted, defensive. "Who am I to decide if something is okay?"

"Is it okay for our friendship?" Korra asked quietly.

She looked up to meet his eyes, and Asami bit her lip. Mako looked at his friends and pushed his own feelings away as he forced a smile.

"The reason I got roped into bodyguarding is because Su knows us all too well," Mako told them. "She knew you would do anything for Lin, and she knew I would do anything for the two of you. Of course our friendship is okay. Don't be ridiculous."

Korra and Asami turned to each other, exchanging final sighs of relief.

"Looks like we ran over our official meeting time with friend stuff," Asami noted, looking at the clock. "Let's head to lunch and finish up when we get back? I'm sure we'll be fine at the gala."

"Not taking any r—" Mako began.

"Risks with your safety!" Korra and Asami chimed in.

Embarrassment took hold of Mako's face, and they dissolved into laughter once more.

"When did you first realize you were _becoming_ Lin Beifong?" Korra asked.

Bolin chose that moment to come to Asami's office, sparing Mako the further humiliation of having to answer Korra's question.

"Hey guys!" Bolin exclaimed, grinning from the doorway. "Ready for team lunch?"

"Bolin, do you _have_ to call it that?" Asami asked.

They got up to join him, and the group of friends began to walk out of the Future Industries building to find somewhere they could get their weekly lunch together. Mako walked next to his brother, while the happy couple walked behind them, hand in hand.

"What?" Bolin protested. "We're _Team _Avatar, and we're going to _lunch_ together, so it's team lunch!"

"I'm with Asami here," Korra laughed. "It can be just lunch sometimes, right?"

"Sorry guys," Mako said, surprising the whole group. "I'm with Bolin on this one. We're a team – we always will be – so it's always team lunch."

"Can't argue with that," Asami sighed. "Team lunch it is."

"Always," Korra smiled.

Looking around at her team, Korra remembered why she had come back to Republic City. Even though her parents were back at the South Pole, she had a family here too - and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
